Yaban'na chi Inuzuka
Born to a Household which was usually known as the ‘savage’ of the Inuzuka, Yaban'na chi Inzuzuka (野蛮な血犬塚家 Lit. Savage Blooded Dog hill) was literally born within the confinements of Wolfs. Though the wolfs that followed them retained features of an actual dog, they mostly possessed Wolf like features as it was an actual mixture of both. The wolf genes obviously being more dominant in his clan making him much more aggressive than other Inuzuka members. The moment Yaban was born, a Husky/wolf was born as well, this literally happening on the same day Yaban was born. The day this happened it was determined that they would be partners for life, literally. The Ninken would be called Kotashi (固体意志 Lit. Solid will) as both would be known to be promising beings. The Inuzuka had bred many animals and many kids of their own, but both of these particular individuals were born on the same day, and that being said was determined that they would be lifetime companions. With that exactly, Yaban took the role of an egotistical individual who thinks he's better than others, but to a respectful point. Yaban lives with his family as his father is very strict and makes it very known that he expects him to follow the wolf way. His mother also is a loving lady making it easier for Yaban to deal with the stress of his father expecting so much, after all, he insists that the day Yaban was born something great was foreseen by the elders of their clan. Mostly because a companion hadn't been born on the same day as the owner in decades. Personally, Yaban believes all of this is gibberish is irrelevant, but maybe there is some truth to it? Either way the boy is too young to actually see the bigger picture. At the end of the day Yaban follows his own way, maybe he will end up understanding the true way of his clan. Personality Yaban is known to be very dominant, he attempts to enforce his will upon others consistently as he usually thinks his rash way of handling things is always faster. This is mostly because he was born and grown between wolfs making him much more woke to his senses. Yaban is the type of individual to test loyalty as he doesn’t play when people act shady, he also tries to carry himself out in an intimidating way to show that he's no pushover. But the truth of the matter is when Yaban takes a liking to someone, he respects them and holds them on the same standard of himself. Which in his eyes in a pretty big thing, Yaban is also pretty hot-headed, not to mention that he mostly trusts his Ninken more than anyone else. The truth of the matter is Yaban is also constantly trying to make friends. The reason for this being is because of his strong will and how he enforces his ways upon others, he has a hard time befriending them. But he mostly does the enforcing of his own will because he seeks friendship with people who have a strong will just like himself. He personally dislikes weak-willed people and will chew them off with intimidating words. But usually, behind his words, it's mostly a way of encouragement for others. Yaban has the nature of someone who is purely blunt and keeps it 100 percent real, a mind full of adventure and desire to get stronger. Yaban hates being rushed and also hates the idea of teamwork with others unless it's with his ninken. He usually will regard his ninken's life higher than others as well. But Yaban will put his differences aside to fight someone stronger. Databook RP Library Training/spar *Yaban vs Ace (Strength) *Yaban and Zemir meet! (Learning the Beast Human clone!) Casuals * Yaban and Isamu meet! Storyline/Saga * Sudden Change! We March West! * Team Azure's First meeting! Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 08:24, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:Genin Category:Inuzuka